The Power Of Death
by Lucifa
Summary: Something different happened when the Dark Lord attacked Godric's Hollow that Halloween night and a different story has sprung out.


Disclaimer: I own nothing and no one.

**The Power of Death**

A strange creature drifted across the front yard of Godric's Hollow and up to the front door. Seemingly made of nothing, just a black cloak caught on the wind. But a closer inspection showed two skeletal hands in the sleeves.

It floated through the door and over the body of the young man lying there. The creature reached towards it and a wispy form floated up and was lost in the folds of its cloak. It carried on through the house towards the baby's bedroom. There was a tall wizard there. The creature knew this human. He had been feeding it for years. It watched as the human's green beam of magic flashed towards the woman killing her.

The creature reached towards her body and another wispy form emerged and disappeared into its cloak.

Then the creature saw the small human baby. There was something different about him. The wizard turned his wand onto it and another flash of green leapt out. Instantly the creature was in front of it.

"No." It rasped.

The magic bounced off it and hit the wizard. There was a huge explosion but the creature protected the boy.

The creature looked back at him and reached a bony finger down towards the boy. Its touch on the boy's forehead burnt and slowly it carved a small lightning bolt there.

"Now you are mine."

The raised back up and disappeared.

A man picked through the ruins of Godric's Hollow. He was somewhat tall with light brown skin and strange green tattoos on his forehead. His hair was black and close-cropped. He wore a long black cloak that appeared to float over the rubble on the ground.

He came to the body of a young man first. The father he assumed. It was such a waste of life. He moved on knowing he wouldn't have much time. He went through to what he assumed was the child's bedroom. It was hard to tell as this was where the blast had been centralised. He could hear the boy crying on the floor, the body of his mother crumpled in front of him. There was no sign of the dark lord but the man knew he wasn't dead. Stepping past the mother's body he bent and picked up the boy. He saw a small lightning bolt shaped scar on his forehead.

"Turituri" he whispered "Kia kaha, be strong little one."

The small child looked up at the man and bright green eyes met dark chocolate brown. He quietened at the man's strange words. Some instinct deep in the child told him this man was safe and he promptly fell asleep. The man smiled sadly and wrapped the boy warmly in his cloak. The next few years were going to be tough on him. He heard a light growling of an engine approaching and saw a small dark shape appear on the horizon. Then the man abruptly disappeared.

Far away in what appeared to be an old, run-down castle to the untrained eye two men were meeting in what could only be called a headmasters office.

One was Albus Dumbledore, Order of Merlin First-Class...etc. The other was not unlike the man who had retrieved the baby though much older, he had the same brown skin but his entire face was covered in the green tattoos. He was dressed in a strange feathered cloak.

"Are sure my old friend?" questioned Dumbledore.

"Ae, we'll take him. He'll not be in as much danger in our part of the world."

"Nor will he be as well known."

"Ina te mahi he rangatira."

"Yes he will." answered Dumbledore.

"When would you like him returned to you Albus?"

"When you deem him ready. I trust you Tama."

"It will be as you say. Ka kite ano."

Both men rose and pressed their noses and foreheads together. Then they parted and the dark skinned man left.

Albus Dumbledore turned and looked out his window.

"Be safe Harry."

A/N The language you don't understand is Maori, the native language of New Zealand. The pressing of noses and forehead is a traditional Maori greeting called a hongi. It symbolises the sharing of breath.

Turituri - Quiet

Kia Kaha - Be Strong

Ae - Yes

Ina te mahi he rangatira - By his deeds a chief is known

Ka kite ano - Goodbye for now


End file.
